Petal
"..." Description Petal is a slim, lithe tabby calico she cat. She does have some muscle, but not the bulky muscle her sister has. She has a hunter's muscles. She has warm, welcoming yellow, but do not trust those innocent looking eyes, they hide the thoughts of a monster behind them. Personality Petal is what you could call a sociopath. She's charismatic, manipulative, and is quite beautiful, and she knows how to use that to her advantage. She is clever, sly, and flirtatious in her own, silent way. Petal is willing to do whatever it takes to get her way, whether it be pretending to be interested to throwing what morals she has left away to do the job. History Dream and Petal were born to their kittypet mother, Skyler. Of the 6 kittens born in the litter, only Dream and Petal survived. Dream was blamed for her siblings' deaths, as she was pretty large and it was assumed the bigger kitten took out her competition for milk. Little did they know, Petal decided she only needed one sister to keep her company, and made sure she only had a sister to compete with. The pair were yearlings when they had become too aggressive with their mother's twoleg family. It had gotten to the point where the twolegs were planning on putting the two to sleep. This was when their mother stepped in and helped her two daughters escape into the wild. The two grew to embrace their violent nature, and became a deadly pair to those who stood against them. Later on in life they discovered the clans, and decided to call an area known to the locals as the open fields home. There they began establishing a gang of rogues and loners Petal called the Blood Fields gang. Their third member is spirit and they continued to grow rather quickly. They gained two more members, she cats named Silvermist and Lavender. Relationships * Dream ** "My darling sister. she's so easy to manipulate, but she is rather useful no matter how soft she is. I guess you could say Dreamis the first and only cat i can think of putting the title 'loved one' upon." * Spirit ** ""An annoyance, is what I would rank him as. He's a swell fighter, it's his mouth that is the problem. The option of removing his tongue has come to mind often,b ut he is also useful to me. No doubt he could lure cats into our 'family' with his charisma." * Silvermist ** "..." * Lavender ** "..." * Rasputin ** "An impressive tom, he was very useful to me, not to mention he could handle himself well, and charm to meet him. I would label him as the second cat to be given the titled 'loved one' but that is in the past, and if i were to find him again, i'd rip him to pieces for leaving me." Ceremonies Art and References Category:Birth Defect Category:She-cat Category:Blood Fields Gang